Almost didn't happen
by Phictionmaker7
Summary: Albus and Scorpius meet fall in love, all that jazz, but then someone finds out, death, love, lust, singing, crys, marriage, and birth will happen, all leading up to if they both stay alive... Is SO M content Al/Scorp paring
1. Should I?

Almost didn't happen.

Chapter one: Should I?

"Come on Malfoy, just do it, I want to make that freak cry!"

"Wow that was somewhat dark Goyle, why would you want to make Albus S. Potter cry?" Scorpius Malfoy said to his father's old friend.

"Why did you say his full name? And I want him to cry because, he looks odd. And…. handsome and his eyes…Well he looks better than me, and when he gets older he'll look even more handsome, I want him to not steel any of my girls from me, when I get them." I laughed at Gohn Goyle's antics, so what someone looks better than you. Deal with it!

"Alright fine, what should I do?" Malfoy asked. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"I think he's gay; if he's not, make him gay; than rip his little heart out, making him not want to love anyone anymore, very simple really."

"What are you going to do, oh you'll see. So what do you say?" Gohn asked.

* * *

><p>Scorpius left the compartment to find Albus, when he bumped into someone. "UMPH! Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" A very handsome boy with fire green eyes, asked him as he helped Scorpius up.<p>

"Yeah—yes I mean, I—I'm fine thanks, how about you?" Scorpius sutured cutely.

"Fine so, I'm Al or Ali, and you are?" Al said.

"Uh Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well hello, it's very nice to meet you, so could you help me find a compartment? It would help me hide from my insane brother."

Scorpius laughed. "Sure I'd love to help. So you never told me your last name."

"I didn't!" Al said flabbergasted, "I'm so sorry! It's P—" Before Al could finish, they heard a bang, and Scorpius saw James Potter running from his cousin Victory. At least he thought those were their names. They had gotten into a fight when James said he was going to tell everyone that Victory had a certain _adult item_ in her bag.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU POTTER!" The girl screamed while James just laughed. James turned a corner, and Victory followed, about a minute later, the boys heard another crashing sound. James Potter once again, came running in the corridor. Once Al saw who it was, he pushed his new friend into a compartment.

"Why did you do that?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"That," Al said pausing for breath, "was my brother."

"So—so you're Ha—"

"Harry freakin' Potter's son, that's me! The one that looks just like him, the one who has so much pressure on him, she might explode! The—"

"Wait, you said, 'she'. But you're a boy." Scorpius pointed out suddenly.

"Oh well…um… I've never really felt like a boy, I mean I ifeel/i things like…" Al suddenly turned pink. "Anyway," Al said in a very shaky voice, "my uncle Ron does not want me hanging around you at all."

"Oh…"

"But I LOVE to tick him off, 'cause he loves me more than his own son sometimes, and me more than any other of his nieces and nephews! So what I'm trying to say is. No matter what happened with our parents, that has nothing to do with us, so…friends?" Al stuck out his hand for Scorpius to shake.

Scorpius gladly shook it. Ali flashed a heart-breaking smile to his new friend Scorp. "So, what do you do now?" Al asked, while Scorpius just laughed at Al's tone.

7 Months Later

"What do we do now Scorp, I'm so confused?" Al whined loudly, in Charms class, his Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around his neck, but tight enough, to not get him a detention. Scorp looked down at his own tie, and saw that Al's hand was on the green and black Slytherin tie.

"Will you get off of my tie Ali?"

"Umm let me think,_ no!_ Not until you help me!" Ali whined, as Scorp laughed. "Come on, for the 2016, fireworks show we'll go!"

"Al that already happened, don't you mean 2017?" Scorp corrected smartly.

"Shut up, and help me, you little worm." Ali said through a very noticeable, fake glare.

"Really the best you've got it worm? Oh, and I forgot to ask you all those months ago, how did James take it, when the sorting hat cried out Gryffindor?" Scorp already knew the story, but loved hearing Al talk to him, so, he pretended that he forgot what had happened, over and over again, just to hear his best friend talk.

"I thought I told you already, well as soon as the hat cried out G…" Al trailed on and on, barely noticing that Scorp took pity on him, and did his work, and that someone else was talking to Scorpius.

"Hey Malfoy, ah good part one is complete, earn his trust." Gohn Goyle said to Scorpius. "The next step is to find out what makes him tick, I told you I want to see that brat cry! You've met his 'rents rights?" Scorp nodded.

"Yeah but I never really wanted to do this, so I won't." Just as Scorpius was turning around, Gohn grabbed him. "Hey get off me, you psychopath!"

"Not until you do what I say. I've been watching him, and it would kill him to know how you to really met. That it wasn't by chance, or fate, it was the fact that you wanted to hurt him, just as I _still do, and will._

"Than I guess I'll tell him, and beg for him to understand, seeing as he's _very_ understanding! I think I'll be fine, rocky, but fine."

"I thought you might say that, I don't want to have to do this but I'll tell him, and everyone else you _dirty little secret_

He stopped frozen in his chair, everyone was speaking in whispers now, and if Scorp was correct Al's story, should be coming to an end… "What _dirty little secret?_" Scorpius asked, insanely scared now.

"You and I both know who you fancy. Let's just leave it at that. Now go and play along. Make me happy Malfoy."

I don't care if he tells the world who I love, I will not betray Ali like that he's my best friend in the whole world, and I'm not messing with that! Ali's like my brother, no he is. "…and it fell right on his head! Can you believe it sexy?"

"Wait, what did you say?" Scorp said blushing furiously.

"I said, can you believe that Scorpy? You okay man; you look like Snookie did when she did of skin cancer last year! All orangey, red, and black—well not so much black, but _are you okay_, you're like a brother to me. So if anything was wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course man, without a doubt!" Scorpius said looking away, his voice falling somewhat.

The class ended about a minute later, Al and I walked outside, even though we were supposed to be heading back to our dormitories; instead we went to the big tree across the grounds. "Al, is there anyone you like?"

"What do you mean Scorpy?" Al gave him a quizzical look.

"I mean do you have a crush, like James has a crush on Claire Rosins?" Al laughed at my little joke, even though they are nothing compared to his. Claire Rosins has a not-so-secret crush _on_ James. She looked as if someone had flat ironed her face. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her teeth were very sharp, to top it all off she didn't have the best skin. On the bright side, besides her amazing personality, she has gorgeous eyes' bluer than the deepest ocean.

"No I guess I…well there is this one g-person." Al stammered cutely, "so—so what about you Scorp?"

"Same as you, there's this guy…"

"Guy! I never said guy—"

"Al cut it! I know how you feel about them…about me." Al was deadly quite and getting paler by the second.

"You knew how I felt about you, and you never made a move! Dude, what up yo?" Al smiled.

"Okay one, please for the love of god, NEVER try to be gangster again! And two, I've made moves, you just didn't see them!" Scorpius cried aloud. "Oh and—"

Scorpius never got to finish what he wanted to say, because the lips he wanted to kiss so badly, came to ihim/i. Al had an effect on people. He was so sweet, dashing, charming, very different form his father, and Albus was also very handsome, he had gotten it early. His father was very handsome now, and Ali was handsome now, people wondered behind his back, if he'd get even more handsome. Al bus also could be very ignorant, and oblivious, to certain things. But at this moment he was aching for Scorpius, his best friend, in his kiss, there was pure lust. Want, desire, and most importantly of all there was love. The kiss lasted for a million years; at least that's what Scorpius thought. "Al-Al" Scorpius moaned through the kiss.

When Al finally broke the kiss for air after a little while longer, he said, "I've been wait about a year to do that, mister. And I'd like to know what we are, after that kiss." When Scorp gave him a confused look, Al carried on, "I mean are we dating, lovers, or boyfriends, something like that?" Al looked so scared, at what Scorpius' response would be.

"Al I would _love_ for you to be my boyfriend, and lover, it you'll have me." Scorp said sweetly, and somewhat shyly.

"Oh god, oh god, yes Scorp _YES_ I would _LOVE_ to be your boyfriend!" Al shouted to Scorp, who was rewarded with another powerful kiss from his beloved.

"Honey, can you help me?" Ali asked his boyfriend of 10 months.

"Sure baby, hey you know what, we're second years and Christmas is around the corner, and since we got together on Valentines Day last year, I was thinking I never really got a chance to get you your gift, because we didn't really have a reason last year, so I—"

"Sweetie is this your way of trying to give me something," Al said kissing Scorp lightly, teasing him slightly.

"Yes, why my darling, yes it is."

"Okay than, what is it?" Al asked bouncing up and down, making Scorpius' mind go crazy. Al's body was starting to change, and its outcomes were very pleasing to the young Malfoy. Albus and Scorpius were alone, they were both still _'in the closet'_ about how they felt towards each other. They were in the Room of Requirement, in Hogwarts. Over the summer break Albus had asked his father, if he ever wanted to be alone, where the best place would've been? After a week of testing if Al was_ 'ready for the information'_, his father finally told him about the Room of Requirement, and the story that went with it, somehow it had something to do with the war, Al's mum, and pain, blah, blah, blah.

The Room of Requirement had a warm fire glowing 20 yards away form the two boys, the walls of the enormous room were warm colors, mainly blood red. The spacious room made Al feel like Scorp was going to try something. For the last four months Scorp and Al's relationship had been progressing greatly. Scorp was trying to get further with Al, and Al was letting him. Al loved the fact that they could have a deep conversation about anything. Al loved the way the clicked, and the fact that they both loved spending time together.

"Your gift is this!" Scorpius held out a small box in front of Al's nose. When Al tried to get it, Scorp moved it away, and kissed Al, full on the month. Al sighed into the kiss.

"I swear you just get better and better, but can I have it?"

"I don't know Ali, do you deserve it?" Scorp teased.

"Well…honey," Al said seductively swaying his hips, in an ever lasting mind dance, as he walked towards where Scorp had just recently sat. As Al sat on his lap, his legs wrapped around Scorp's middle. Al was moving his body up and down, ever so slowly, on Scorp's groin. He moaned aloud. Al's pink, plump, soft, warm lips, were less than a centimeter away from Scorp's; and just as Al was about to give Scorp his late Valentines Day gift, but in less than five seconds Al was off of his boyfriend's lap, and onto the floor, with his gift from Scorpius in his hands.

"I deserve it! Ha," Al laughed in Scorp's face, kissing his nose, ever so slightly. "I think I gave you a boner! So let's see what this bad boy is!" The young Potter opened the box, with a gasp. He couldn't believe he had such a caring boyfriend! "Oh Scorpy, it's beautiful!" In Al's hands he held a necklace, with a small heart-shaped locket. It was made out of pure gold! The front of the heart-shaped locket was engraved to say however the owner felt.

"Do you like it?" The blond asked nervously.

"Like it, like it?" Scorpius held his breath, "I LOVE it so much,_ thank you so much_! But now I feel so bad, that I don't have anything for you, hon, I swear if I had known what you were up to, than I would've—"

"Stop now, if you had known, than it wouldn't have been a surprise! And I got it because one I love you so much, and I never want you to forget it! And you're the girl in our relationship, so every now and again, you need a little something, plus I really liked the outcome I got from you! Oh and honey you were right, I did get a boner, but now it's your turn."

"Wait what— Oh my god!"

After Al and Scorp had their fun, they departed, the Room, and headed back to their respected dormitories, Al with his new necklace, and Scorp with a throbbing in his pants. When Al got into bed he thought of how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend, as Scorp thought the same thing. Silently, they both fell asleep, eager to see each other again.

The only difference was the fact that Gohn came into Scorp's room this time he had a wand, and Scorp was very sorry to say, he knew some pretty dangerous spells, and knew that he wasn't afraid to use them…


	2. Are you okay?

***hope you like!***

Chapter two: Are you okay?

"Gohn what are you doing in here, your dorm is the next one down!" Scorpius whispered, loudly. He was so scared he couldn't believe that Gohn would hurt him. But Scorpius knew that he would.

"I know, I thought I'd scare you into something for me, you know your mate Potter?" Gohn is so _stupid, _Scorpius thought.

"Of course I know him, dumb-arse! _Now what do you want!"_ Scorp nearly shouted out of his skin as Gohn came closer and closer to him raising his wand higher every time.

"_No one_ calls me _'dumb-arse'_!" A split second later Scorpius was in so much pain he could even cry out for help. He felt as if all the love and happiness in the world was gone. Oh how he wish he could scream for him, than maybe, if he was lucky, someone would care, and help him. But it didn't happen because Scorpius still felt the Unforgivable Curse, the "_Crucio" _against his skin.

"Oh, my wizard God! Scorpius, is he okay, will he be okay, who the _hell _did this to him?" Scorpius heard Albus' voice boom out from across the hospital wing of Hogwarts. _Al's here_, he thought, _Of course he is, and he's always here— there for me…no matter what…_

"Now Mr. Potter please do watch your—" Madam Pomfrey snapped at Albus

"Al," A whisper- like voice hissed. "Is that you?" Scorpius heard feet shuffling over to him.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Al's voice was sweet, caring, gentle, but full of so much worried it reached Scorpius, who really didn't want any of it right now, maybe later, but _definitely_ not now.

"Hey, hey, come on, I'm alright it takes more than a curse to get me down." Scorpius joked.

"Could you give us a minute?" Al asked Madam Pomfrey, who had been standing at the edge of the bed.

"Of course mister Potter," and with that very hasty farewell, she left, leaving the lovers alone.

"Scorp, I almost lost you today, now you know why I don't want us to come out. Let the school figure it out for itself. I'm starting to think it's to dumb to anyway." The boys had been having fights on if they wanted to come out or not. Scorp did, Al didn't.

"We can't keep our love a secret forever Alby-boo, we can _at least _tell our _families!_"

"My dad would hate it! Your dad would kill you and…then you'll be dead." Scorpius laughed.

"Yes, but no. Here's what you're scared of: you are your father's favorite kid—"

"That's a fact, not a thing I'm scared of," Al murmured in a sing song voice.

"Will you shut up and let me finish I'm hurt!" He joked, it clear he was feeling so much better. "Anyway, you don't want to disappoint him by not having kids with green eyes or…something like that; and your brother being—your _brother _would give you hell for it, other wise no one would care. And my father he's really good friends with your father now, so everything would and will be alright!" Al was silent for a moment.

"Would it make you happy if I came out?" Al asked quietly.

Scorp nodded quickly, "than I'll do it, for you."

"And I'll be right there too."

Al looked like he was going to kiss Scorp, but remembered that his beloved was hurt so deceived against it. "So I'm going to tell my family _with you_ during summer when you come over, okay?

"Yes, yes that's fine. Tomorrow's the last day of term I'll see you in two days to tell your family. Okay, now let's help me up, I feel so much better now." Al _"snuck"_ Scorp out, but what Scorp didn't know was that he had already been cleared a few hours ago, all he had to do was wake up. Scorpius wasn't even in pain anymore, all because of that tonic, eased _everything. _

The day passed fairly uneventful, and the next thing the boys knew they were in their fathers arms smiling, and laughing. "Oh I missed my boys!" Harry Potter yelled as he picked them both up, "Al I can't believe you're 13! And James, 14, I feel so old. And I can't forget my little princess, who finished first year, no can I?" Harry kissed his daughter's head as she blushed from all the affection and attention he was giving her. "Hello Scorpius, Draco it's good to see you two. Where is Astoria, I think Ginny wanted to talk to her."

"Hey all, sorry Harry I went to the loo. Is everyone ready?" Ginny Potter asked her kids happily.

"Uh, "Al started looking at Scorp, "Can you guys give a minute? Go on I'll catch up with you." He finished ending his mother's worry.

"Make it quick, you'll see him in about two days." She chuckled.

As Al's family walked across the platform and Draco turned to talk to an old Hogwarts friend and flame Pansy Goyle. "Hey, so you _better _come over the day after next or I might just have to kill you." Al joked, Scorpius smirked.

"Oh really and why would that be Mr. Potter? Someone can't live without their boyfriend?"

"Yes that is true. I need you. So, so much Scorpius," Scorpius took al by his waist forgetting that they were in a public place, and snogged him harder than he ever had in his life. Scorpius' hands went all over Albus' body. His hands rested on Al's butt. Since Al's body was beginning to change, everyone expected it to change into something sort of like his father's body, but it's not, Al was getting his mother's waist, butt, and legs. Although he had he father's strong arms, Scorpius thought that there could be no better combination on earth.

After Al's tongue had circled Scorpius' about twenty times Albus pulled apart needing air after such a long kiss, which seemed to go on for years; but as the boys looked around to find that it wasn't. It was barley a minute. "Wow." Al gasped, still struggling for breath, "that was…I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah I do. Now you gone, I'll see you in like…two days so don't miss me too much."

"Don't worry," And with that Albus squeezed Scorpius' length, hard, making him gasp for breath, juts as Albus had. "I won't." Albus than walked away leaving behind a very shocked Scorpius, who couldn't stop staring at Al's bum as he left, he silently thanked Mrs. Potter for having the best, most plump looking arse in the world.

"Damn." Was all he was able to say, as he continued to watch the love of his life walk back to his family.

"Al," James started, "I think we need to have a little talk," Al fastened his seat belt, as the Chevy began to advance.

"What about Jim?" Al used the nickname that drove his brother crazy for a few reasons, manly because it was so much fun. James glared.

"I can't say it here."

"Than don't say it at all James," Harry said sternly, as he peered at his sons through the mirror. Al smiled causing his father's eyes to twinkle.

As the car pulled up to a plush looking home, that was a light color, it was almost red. The Potters had money to spare. Their house was large; they had a patio, on the balcony, that over looks the plain. And the _other_ patio was in Al's room. Great big white doors stood at the end of Al's room. The scenery he sees everyday is enough for a lifetime. He once saw a nest of baby blue birds start learning how to fly. He saw the mother give her little ones a helpful push. Al had half a mind to shoot a spell at the ground so no baby birds got hurt if they fell. One looked as if it didn't have enough strength to fly, but Al was proven wrong when that bird flew the highest out of all three of the birds. The nest wasn't about a foot away from his hand if he jumped. Al decided to name the best flyer Starie. Al's pet was a darkest blue bird anyone has ever seen. Albus loved that bird so much.

Albus went down the stairs because he legs had fallen asleep playing with Starie on his bed.

"Oi!" James cried to his little brother. Al turned slowly, dreading what James had to say about him, or what new painful thing James tried to pull on him.

"Yes," Albus said patiently, looking his brother dead in the eye, expecting to see the evil shine in his hazel eyes, but all Al saw was genuine compassion. "What's up?" Albus sounded so worried now, his brother being _nice,_ oh no that didn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen.

Three simple words changed Albus forever. "I saw you."

"Wh—what do you mean?" It was a very stupid thing to say. Albus knew James saw him and Scorp _"saying goodbye"_

"You know _damn well _what the bloody _fuck_ I mean!" James hissed at Albus. "When were you planning on telling the family you _love_ that you're _queer_" James spat.

Something flickered to life in the sweeter boy; this something was beginning to take over him, "what is so bloody _wrong_ with being homosexual? I don't care if nobody loves me anymore! I have Scorpy, my…I… I—I LOVE HIM and there's nothing you can do about it James so knock it off!"

James looked so shell shocked, but he wasn't looking at Al anymore. James was looking right above his head, looking at Harry.

_Holey crap,_ I'm so dead! Al thought.

"So Scorpius, do you have everything? I talked to Ginny and she said they would love to have you for the whole summer! Then, next year Al will be here! Won't that be fun sweetie?" Astoria Malfoy said to her only son.

"Yes mum I can't wait! I miss Alby so much!" Oops, Scorp thought, she wasn't supposed to know about the pet names!

Mrs. Malfoy looked a little confused at this, then smiled. "Oh I see what you're doing to me." This should be good, Scorpius thought, "You're trying to talk in codes or something!" God sometimes mother can be so daft! But I love her anyway. Scorpius thought.

"Yeah…that's it." Scorpius looked away. He _hated _with a passion, lying. It made him sick. He made mixed feelings about Albus. He loved him so much; don't get him wrong, Scorpius just hated how he felt like he was lying to Al, whenever he brought up how they met. Scorpius didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend, how it really happened. He had no idea what a big mistake that was, but he'll know, very, _very_ soon…

Al looked up to see his favorite uncle, Ron Weasley, and his father, staring at him with a mixture of fear and disgust. Well, Albus thought, I probably shouldn't have yelled that out loud. _Oh no!_ Scorp and I were going to tell everyone together! Now what will we do?

"Al," Ron started, "what do you mean by you love Scorpius? do you mean like a brother, say like a brother…please."

Albus rolled his intense eyes, "we both know what I meant by I love him." He said in a dark voice. Uncle Ron shuttered.

"Al, you—you're just confused, you like girls, at this age, _everyone_ is checking their sexuality, so fear not this feeling will pass."

"You—you," Al felt as if he was going to explode with angry, how could his uncle say this to him. Why did _no one_ want he and Scorpius together? Why can't they see pass the…_gayness?_ "_GIT_!"

"ALBUS!" His father roared, "You apologize to your uncle, this instance!"

"NO!" Al couldn't believe he was saying this, he was the goody- goody of the Potters, the little prince, Mr. Charming, but now…he wasn't so sure he ever really was. "Not until _he_ apologizes for what he said, and what he doing!"

"Albus!" His father hissed threateningly. "You know hat happen if you don't!"

His father's eye's looked so dangerous; Albus had half a mind to back down. He only had _half a mind_.

"I don't give a flying_ fuck_ what you do to me, I just don't care anymore!" Harry looked so shocked. He raised his hand to hit Al, but Ron stopped it, while Albus stood his ground.

"Harry what does this remind you of?"

"I don't—wait." Harry closed his eyes; he vividly saw the image of himself being slapped, pushed, pouched, popped, and hit. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the kitchen. It had little rose patterns all over the walls. Harry murderously glared at his little boy. James had backed out of the room a bit ago. he hated being around dad when he was mad.

"Go to your room Albus Scorpius will be here tomorrow, and we _need to talk!"_

"Yeah" Albus said to him, "you bet we do."

Albus stomped up to his room, his father at his heels. "Sit." Albus did.

His father was quite for a moment. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You _screamed_ at your uncle, yelled at me,_ resisted_ me, and worst of all, you didn't tell us about you and Scorp."

Al couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to sob. Harry, who was expecting another fight, looked shocked at first, then took his son in his arms and calmed him. "Honey, Alby tell me everything, I need to know so I can help."

"N-no, you'll judge me, I can't have that I—I need Scorp!"

"I will never judge you Al, now tell me." Albus told his father everything, even what happened before Albus got his gift, his necklace from Scorp. It was quite fun watching his father cringe slightly. When Al had finished his father took a shaky breath. "Al if you love him I can't stop that, you're just too stubborn to listen. But have you two uh—_done_ anything _right_?"

Albus giggled, "No dad, I said no. We're just too young."

"Wait does that mean Scorpius wanted to?" Harry could feel his angry at the boy rising. He didn't want to lose his little boy to Scorpius Malfoy, he always wanted Al to stay this small, and not…make love with his…_boyfriend_.

Harry didn't wan to let go.

_Dear Scorpy,_

_I'm sorry to say that my family already knows about us. James saw us kissing, and I got mad and yelled, I hadn't a clue that my dad and uncle were in the room. _

_Dad and I got into a huge fight, but now everything's all good. Of course you are still wanted here, (and expected here) so don't try and weasel your way out of this. Most of my close family is okay with us Uncle Ron is still in denial about me loving you. Shut up here._

_I can't wait to see that handsome face of yours in a few hours. _

_I love you forever! _

_Yours always, _

_Alby—boo _

Albus finished writing his letter to Scorpius, sealed it, and let his green owl take it away. Albus had put a charm on his owl. He was dating a Slytherin, so Al figured he'd show off his colors. 12:00am, his clock read. Albus smiled gleefully. Scorpius would be coming in a few hours! He was so excited! Nothing could ruin this!

Draco Malfoy finished reading the letter Albus sent for his son. His son that had a lot of explaining to do…

Part 3 Finally!

Albus Potter was of course pacing around the room; he inherited this little "gift" from his late grandfather, James Potter senior. "Albus!" His mother shouted across the room to him, sick of hearing his feet move. "Stop pacing, Scorpius will be here any minute. Everything will be fine!"

"Yeah _no one _cares that in like four years, and maybe even_ less_ someone's _dick_ will be up your ass!" James than sped off before his mother could get to him. Albus looked hurt and disgusted by this, fled the room, just as a loud noise, sounded floo. Covered in


	3. Finally nighty night!

**A/N sorry i haven't uploaded in a while but i just finished the play i wa sin and i'm starting the musical soon, so i'm uploading this now. Enjoy! Oh and all other stories are coming VERY soon! **

Part 3 Finally!

"_Scorpius, oh god yes—that feels so good. Oh baby harder!" Scorpius' long, lean body was on top of Albus' smaller, curvier one. Albus was totally and completely naked, as was his lover. The raven haired boy's arms were pinned to his large bed. Scorpius was tying Al's legs to his bed tightly, giving him slight rope burn. _

"_Aww baby, you want me in you don't you?" Scorp teased Al in a seductive voice. Al nodded his head so vigorously the bed creaked. Scorpius laughed at his expression as he spread lubricant on his erect length. Scorpius lined himself up with Albus' un-stretched hole. Large green eyes became bigger, with shock._

"_Scorp you aren't going to—FUCKOHMYGODSCORPIUS! Nugghhh. It's. Too. Tight!" With every word Albus screamed aloud Scorpius thrust into him even harder than before. _

"_Deal with it! Come on, Alby—boo come" Thrust. "For," thrust, "me!" Scorpius gave one more powerful thrust to Al, who screamed Scorpius name as he came hard. So hard it seemed to be as if his body couldn't take it and was splitting. _

"_Ah, that's better! Now hold still and scream!" _

"_Scorpius please…so tired…please." Albus begged, as his hands were bounded to his bedpost. Now Albus had no control of his body parts at all. His six inch penis looked taller as it stuck up so high in the air; Albus doubted it would ever come back down again. _

"_Sorry baby, just enjoy." Scorpius kept pumping into Albus as he continued to scream. Each time Scorpius went into Al, Al's prostate was hit so fiercely his body would shudder; only increasing his bliss more. This went on for a solid hour. Scorpius had a lot of energy; he only took three breaks to catch his breath. Even while Scorpius rested he was still touching Albus. Scorpius was now fingering him for the first time. Al was so sore. But very, very happy, several times Albus passed out and Scorpius held his arched back and kept pumping. So when Albus awoke it was to pure bliss._

"_Okay Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you stop right now! I need to breathe! You made me so sore!"_

_Scorpius laughed again. He started to untie Albus from his bed. As Albus rose cracking his back he noticed just how scarily red his wrist were. "Do you see what you do to me? God DAMN Scorpy it hurts so badly!"_

"_I think you mean so good…ly…goodly!" Scorpius said as he snuggled up against Al rubbing his back softly._

"_My parents are going to ask me why I can't walk Scorpius."_

"_Oh hush! You can do anything! Make them believe you hurt your leg or something. Oh and Alby—boo I just wanted to say—"_

"Al…Al…Allllllllllll…that's it! ALBUS POTTER WAKE THE FUCK UP! You are not sleeping beauty, if you were you'd look better in the morning!" James Potter said as he shook his little brother awake from his very grown up dream.

"Wha—what? It was all just a dream, a beautiful, beautiful dream.

"Yeah it was just a dream that why you were you know SLEEPING! God you're dim. Mum wants to talk to you." James stared to walk out of his little brother's room, "oh and if I were you I'd take a shower first, your uh—_dream_ made you a little too happy." James snickered as he finally left the room.

Albus groaned as he ran into the shower thinking of the certain someone who is the cause for this little _accident._

Ali was of course pacing around the room; he inherited this little "gift" from his late grandfather, James Potter senior. "Albus," His mother shouted across the room to him, sick of hearing his feet move. "Stop pacing, Scorpius will be here any minute. Everything will be fine!"

"Yeah _no one _cares that in like four years, and maybe even_ less_ someone's _dick_ will be up your ass!" James sped off before his mother could get to him. Albus hurt and disgusted by this, fled the room, just as a loud noise began to sound from the floo. Covered in dust and soot, Scorpius Malfoy walked into the room.

"Hi, I hope you all don't uh…hate me too much." He said shyly, batting his eyelashes at Albus, who, in return, blushed the deepest shade of red, still thinking of this morning's event.

"Oh don't be silly, we could never hate you Scorpius, especially since you make Ali so happy." A loud sound erupted from behind Scorpius.

"Well it looks like your luggage is here Scorpy." Albus said quietly, as he ran back into the room to see his beloved. He was acting so off-character, Scorpius made a vow to find out why.

"Uh, well Teddy staying with us for a while so the only room available is Ali's. Is that going to be okay or do I have to—"

"No, no Mrs. Potter please, do not go to that much trouble Alb—Ali's room would be great.

"Well if you're sure then. Al help Scorpius take his things to your room lunch will be ready soon." Ginny said; as she turned on her heal leaving to boyfriends alone.

Al took his boyfriend's things to his room. "Wowie wow, wow, Alby—boo," Scorpius said as he places his arms on Al's hips making him swoon and fall back into Scorpius' arms entirely. "You said your room was beautiful, not _stunning_! Gosh this is nearing as lovely as you." Scorpius pulled Al onto the bed, making Ali giggle cutely.

"Hey boo, did you miss me too much?" Al said as Scorpius began to kiss his neck lightly.

"I did every single day!"

"So," Al started, "all two of them. Wow when you love someone you really do miss 'em. Whoops! Sorry about that!" He joked.

"Aww baby I know you missed me _a lot_."

"Oh yeah Scorpy, how do you know?"

"Well Ali, James told me you have been having uh…_interesting_ dreams about me." Scorpius chucked at Albus.

"He did what, oh man I'm gonna kill him! Scorpy I didn't think that you—"Scorpius was no longer listening he was laughing so hard he almost fell off of Albus' bed.

"I was _totally_ joking! I can't believe you, of all people, brought that!" When Scorpius saw Al's face he stopped laughing and started to kiss him. "Alby, no matted what happens I will _always _love you, I hope you know that."

"I do… forever."

"Oh, hello boys, I take it everything unpacked…good well lunch is ready, Al will you call our lazy men for me while I finish setting the table?"

"Sure mum. Come on Scorpy, let's get dad. He said he wanted to talk to you."

As Albus and his boyfriend were climbing the stairs to the second floor of the house Scorpius began to sweat.

"Whoa! Baby, are—are you okay, why are you sweating so much?"

"I—I'm fine Alby—bear it just I'm a little nervous about talking to your dad. It'll probably be about our relationship, and I—"

"Wait, whoa, whoa wait! Did you just call me Alby—bear?" Scorpius smiled at the name ecstatically, as he poked Albus' ribcage.

"Yup, that is your new name Alby—bear!"

"Well," Al stared, "at least it sexy!" Scorpius laughed as he stole a kiss from Al's lips. Albus stopped on the stairs. They were close now only two more until the second floor. "Scorpius," Scorpius turned around to face round, large, beautiful green eyes. "Come kiss me."

Scorpius not being used to this looked overjoyed, and closed the space in between them to touch the soft, plump, pink lips of Albus Potter; while a cruel laughter could be heard from above them.

"Oh, my, my, my, now, isn't this sweet, two queers and bed. And apparently one of them is named '_Alby—bear'_" James said in a mocking tone. As he continued to laugh at them, "Dad's going to kill this one," he said in an undertone to his little brother. "Best fuck him now, before it's too late." James tried to turn away but al gripped his sleeve.

"James what's up with you, at Hogwarts you're a bully, and an arrogant toe-rag. But here at home, you're normally not that bad. Why are you being so mean to us? Aren't you happy that I found someone who makes me as happy as Quidditch makes you?"

James seemed to have an inner battle with himself for a minute. "James you're my brother I love you no matter what… I just hope it's the same for you."

With that Albus took his boy friend's arm and lead him to his parent's room. "Who is it? Oh hey Al—oh Scorpius, good to see you again," Mr. Potter got up and put his hand out for Scorpius to shake.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Potter. Is there something you wanted to talk to me or _us"_ Scorpius stressed to get his point across, "about sir?"

"Uh, yes there actually is. Al would you mind telling your mum I'll be done in a minute," Al nodded, kissed Scorpius' cheek longingly, and left. His father didn't seem mad or disgusted by the kiss at all. Scorpius felt so proud that Albus isn't afraid to show his affection for Scorpius, even when his father is in the room watching.

When the door shut Harry got on his knees. "I can not believe I'm doing this but please. I've talked to Albus about you two love birds. I support it one hundred percent! It's just Albus is really in love with you, it would mean a lot to Ginny and I if you made sure he stays innocent." Harry got up off his knees and looked Scorpius in the eye. "What I mean by that is make sure he _stills_ a virgin."

Scorpius looked mortified, "Mr. Potter—"

"Harry, call me Harry."

"Yes sir um…_Harry_ I would never _ever _try to do anything with Al if he wasn't ready for it!"

"Yes but I have a feeling you two will be together for quite some time. And in my son's words you're _'the one'_, so what if, at some point Al _is_ ready to have sex with you? What would you do? Turn him down? Then have him hide his hurt somehow making you tell him what I've asked of you and have him mad at me. Or do you two have sex, find out that Al wasn't ready, find out that he only did it because he was afraid you would leave him, break up, and break his pretty little heart?"

"I—I would…well I would just…uh…I don't know what I'd do!"

"You need to know." Harry said as she took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Come one," he said as he put them back on. "We've had everyone wait long enough, why don't we get some lunch while you think about this little uh…chat."

As the two walked down the stairs Harry suddenly stopped, much like Albus had, and looked to Scorpius. "Oh and don't tell Ali any of this, he might think I'm butting in. but I just want my little boy to be safe." Scorpius nodded to Harry. He saw Al sitting at the end of the table talking to lily about her new "friend".

"Go," Harry said when he saw Scorpius face light up brighter than a Christmas tree as he saw Ali. "He would want you and only you in the empty seat next to him. Go."

As Scorpius left to sit next to Albus something happened, something no one was expecting. "Uh I have a little announcement I need to make." James said. Every Potter and a Malfoy's eyes were on him. "I just like to formally apologize to my little brother Ali. You see he said something to me that really got me. He hopes that I love him even though his different. And I just wanted him to know that I still do and I always will. And that I'm sorry for what I've said." When James finished he had only eyes for Albus, who looked over to Scorpius with steamy eyes.

"Thank you Jamie." Al finally said, while James sat down and began to eat. Scorpius look at Al, kissed his nose, and dug into his chicken alfrado.

"So what did 'daddy dearest' want?" Albus asked Scorpius as they were setting up his side of the room. Scorpius would be sleeping in Al's bed…

"Oh nothing just a…blessing is all." Albus knew when his boyfriend was lying; he saw it in his eyes. Al opened his mouth to say something else bus Scorpius didn't let him. "You know Alby I'm really tired can we just uh…hit the sack?"

"Sure, come here." Scorpius saw that Al was on half the bed the other half was for him. As Scorpius lay next to Albus he wrapped his arms around him bringing their close bodies even more so.

"Is—is this okay?"

"Yeah I love it when you hold me. It makes me feel safe now nothing can hurt me." Something shone in Albus' eye that wasn't there before. It looked like love, pure love as if he was ready to—

"Boys down stairs now, Scorpius' father is here, he wants to have a chat!" Harry shouted as he flung the bedroom door open to see his son in someone else's arms. "You'll wan to hurry he's in a huge rush. He says it urgent!"

Albus looked to his lover, who looked to Al, squeezed his butt and went down stairs, with a smirk playing on his puffy lips he had gotten from kissing Al so much. When Al began to follow him Scorp held his hand the whole way down until they saw white-blond hair, and angry eyes...


	4. OMG!

Part 4—

"M-Mr. Malfoy, h-hi," Albus said as he shivered, even though it was a warm summer night.

Draco smiled genuinely at Albus, "ah, how many time do I have to tell you it's Draco little mister!" Ali blushed at the attention he was getting, with his long lashes, bright, large, stunning green eyes, and his perfect skin, he looked purely like an angel. "Ahh he's so cute," Draco said in a baby voice, as he pinched Albus' cheeks lovingly.

"Ahh, that kinda of hurts," Al said mimicking Draco, making him laugh.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, so, God I hope I'm not being rude, but what did you want?"

"Ah you see Albus, Scorpius, my idiotic son, forgot his air mattress." Mr. Malfoy said pointing to the thing that was being taken up stairs by Harry.

"I—I see, well that's great that you brought this back, now we can finally go to bed." Albus laughed nervously reaching for Scorpius' hand to hold.

"Okay everything's set up, you boys can go to bed now!" Harry called as he came down from the stairs.

"Thanks dad," Al said over his shoulder. "And thanks again for letting Scorpy stay for the rest of the summer Mr…Draco."

Draco laughed at Al's cuteness. Draco then kissed his son's head shook Harry's hand kissed Ginny on the cheek and ruffled James' hair as he left. Yes Mr. Draco Malfoy had changed over the years, but only for the better.

"Come on baby, let's go on to bed, I'm really tired. Fawning over you takes a lot of energy!" Al said as he pulled Scorpius along with him, to their bedroom. Once the door was closed and the rest of the Potters went to bed. Al nightmare began…

"_Come with us, chosen one. You can't hide forever. Not even your love can save you now!" The dark voice slurred _

"Who are you want are you talking about? Do you mean Scorpius? Don't you dare touch him!" Albus screamed to the dark blue-ish, dark purple air, swirling around him. The air was dry, it hurt to breathe.

"_I know your secret, Angel," Albus flinched at the name. No one but his dad calls him that. Ever. "So, if you don't wan it to spill I suggest you don't screw up!"_

Suddenly, the air cleared in Al's dream. But Albus' head was still a mess. What did the…voice? Darkness? nah. Voice, mean by _'don't screw up!'? _

Scorpius's strong arms were wrapped around Al. Al looked up and kissed him like he never kissed him before. And Scorpius kissed him back happily. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Al didn't answer. Should he be honest and really tell Scorpius everything? Or keep it bottled up inside of him and lie to the man he loved? Albus went with honesty. "Honestly, no. I just had the worse nightmare ever!" Albus retold the short-livid dream to his lover as Scorpius caressed his lips and hairline. After a moment of short comfortable silence, Albus asked, "how did you know to wake me up?"

"Well," Scorpius began. "You started to sweat, and kept murmuring my name saying 'don't hurt him!'. So when I heard that last one, I knew you were having a bad dream. I just didn't know it was this bad. But baby you need to know that I will never leave you. Ever. I love you so much, like I said earlier; you are my world, without there's no point to doing anything. This isn't just a silly teenage crush, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We're a little young, but I feel the same way." A brilliant idea just struck Albus. Something changed in his facial expression, it went from in love and happy, but slightly scared to downright sexy. "Ya know, every time you say stuff like that, it makes me want to, let you in." On let you in, Albus opened his legs granting Scorpius access to Al's _lower area_. He then wrapped his leg around Scorpius's middle bring them even closer to each other. Scorpius gasped, he couldn't believe this was happening. They are so young to be doing this. Too young.

Alby—baby, we can't do this. We're too young to do it, we can't have sex yet." Albus looked sad, or at least pretended to look sad, as his lover freaked out.

"So, you don't want us to make love or," Albus brought Scorpius even closer so now, Al could feel Scorp's erection through his boxer shorts. "Fuck me senseless. Don't you want to fuck me until I have _absolutely _no idea what my name is, or which way is up, and which is down? Don't you wanna make me feel beautiful?"

Scorpius finally caught onto Al's game and grinned. "Ya know what baby. I do want us to have sex. First we'll make sweet, heart-stopping love, then we'll fuck like there's no tomorrow."

The pair looked into each others eyes and started to laugh. "But seriously, I want to take out relationship to the next level. Or is it step? Anyway, if you're up for it—I—I want us to fool around just a little."

When Al saw Scorpius face he immediately wanted to turn and run away, but he couldn't. "You know what, it was a stupid idea, and I never should have suggested— oomph_!" _Scorpius started to kiss Al lower torso leading into Al's pants.

"Do you want this?" Scorpius asked.

"More than you'll ever know, but, I'm. So. Tired." Before the blond could even think of something to say Albus had fallen asleep on his chest, because somehow Scorp laid across Al the entire time, except for Al's little… _body self heating system_ thing, when they flipped over. Now Al lay sleeping soundlessly on his boyfriend's chest. And Scorpius shortly joined him in slumber. As Albus slept his head became clearer with Scorpius in his bed, he decided he like the feeling.

"Boys it's time to—oh dear god! What did you two do last night?" Harry shouted at his son and company.

"Nice to see you too, daddy dearest," Al said as he pushed up off of Scorpius to get up and shower.

"You didn't answer my question! What. Did. You. _DO?_"

"We didn't _DO_ anything okay? Why can't you just trust that I'm not going to do anything with my _boyfriend_ until I'm ready?"

"No you don't get it _boy_" Albus put his hand on his hip. Game on he thought. "You aren't going to do _anything_. _Ever! _Do I make myself clear?"

Albus rolled his eyes and puffed out his lips. "I said do I make myself clear Albus?"

"Yessir." Albus grumbled.

"Good, now go get ready your mother has breakfast ready."

"Albus stomped out of the room, but before he was out of earshot he said: "I hate you."

Harry's face fell he looked so sad and broken when his little angel son said that. Scorpius cleared his throat shyly. Harry glared daggers at him. "Uh—Mr. Potter, we really didn't do anything. Ali had a bad dream and he was crying in his sleep." Harry's eyes saddened at the thought of his baby crying. "And I was just trying to comfort him in his sleep. Then we started talking and—and"

"And what" Harry prompted, anger no long in his voice.

"And we—fell asleep." Scorpius finished quietly.

"Can I ask what you two talked about?"

"Oh, well…um just our future…together. Ya know him with me. Us." Scorpius finished together feeling like even more of an idiot.

Harry had a certain look in his eyes. Hope? No. Shock? Nope. Surprise? Yup. "You really love my son? Now I mean really love him, as in you want to be with him for…ever?"

"I love him more than words can express. He's my everything, and I never want to give him up never."

Harry really looked pleased. "Well…now that, that's…settled, there's something you need to know then. Something that Al doesn't even know and it's about him."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we step outside for a second? I really don't want him to know unless it's absolutely necessary to his life. But…uh, get dressed first. It's a bit nippy out."

"Oh, my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! You cannot be serious, tell me you're not serious!"

"Oh but I am Scorpius, I am. Have you ever wondered why Al is so…_feminine_? Or why Al voice is high? Or, why he has the…figure he has now? Or why he's so _incredibly_ delicate? It's because When Ginny—Al's mum, was pregnant she was taking a medicine that did something to Al. The medicine gave Al both reproductive sex organs."

"Can he get himself pregnant?" Scorpius asked shyly.

"No, thank god, but you can. It wasn't even going to be a problem unless he liked boys and well…he does. " Oh it all made sense now, Scorpius thought, that's why everyone is so protective of him _all the time._

"Okay so basically we can't do anything. Ever, even if we needed to, it would just lead to a big mess, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes it would. I'm glad you understand."

"But I still have questions how—" Scorpius started.

"We'll talk later Al's coming. Don't tell him thing any of this, get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"What's good dad?" Albus said as he walked into the yard where his father and Scorp were.

"It's good, that your punishment is that—you have to talk to your mother and me about why you've been having nightmares."

Al whipped his head around to Scorpius, who stood beside him and was holding his hand in the frostbitten cold. The plains were covered with snow. The air looked tough and hard, you could almost make out everything little detail of it. Its white blankness seemed to surround all consuming space in the area. And the air seemed to consume Scorpius' mind, which was why he couldn't answer Albus back in time.

"I—well I didn't mean to. Ya see I just." Al rolled his eyes and walked off clutching his stomach.

"What was that?" Scorpius questioned. He had never Al like that before, He kind of like it. It turned him on, _so_ on. Something about being told off and Al with his hands on his hips, and that look in his eyes just appealed to Scorpius for some bizarre reason.

"I think Al is on his period, can't really be sure he always been dramatic his whole life. And he probably will be dramatic in his _after_life. Scorpius laughed.

"Another reason to love Al, it's never boring."

"You'd better go after him, and remember he's… _different_ so please, take care of my son." Harry pleaded.

"Don't you worry Mr. Potter, I will." Scorpius said proudly.

"Harry."

"Harry."

After a breakfast of fried apples in cinnamon and sugar and nutmeg, along with warm, buttered biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage and cold milk, Albus' Uncle Ron came over.

"Oh hey guys, Albus, Scorpius can I talk to you?" Albus looked to Scorpius who nodded and they both got up from the table.

Ron walked to the hallway with the boys following him the whole way. "I just wanted to say that I'm really, truly sorry for making you feel bad Al, I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel when I said—what I said. It's just seeing you two together its like Harry and Draco together. It's like…like…Hardro. Yeah it's HARDRO!"

"Umm…I think I like Drarry better. It sounds nicer than Hardro." Al said, as his hand started to travel down his boyfriend's back, close to his butt.

"No, no Drarry would never be used no one would ever say that. Ever! It sounds stupid!"

"Hardro sounds like a 90's hair brush!" Scorpius said.

"Does not," Ron whined.

"Does too," Al replied back.

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Stop it, this is just…weird."

"Scorp's right, anyway I'm sorry."

Scorpius looked to Al. He hoped Al would forgive his uncle. "Apology accepted."

Ron walked away leaving the lovers alone. "I'm so proud of Alby—boo! You're so sweet, and naughty." Al's face formed one of mock surprise. "Oh no, I felt your hand go in my pants. You want me." Scorpius said smugly.

"I _so_ do." Al said as he dragged his boyfriend to his room where they could…"_talk"_.

They came back an hour later. "Al are you sure you're okay?"  
>Scorpius questioned. "One second we're climbing the bases, then we stop talk hang out you fall asleep and the next thing I know is that you're screaming. I really think you need to tell you mum and dad what has been going on." Al looked up at him with scared wide eyes. "I'm scared for you."<p>

"I think you're right. But I want you with me. Okay?"

"Of course baby I'll always be there for you…I mean you're my little Alby—boo."

"I love you Scorpy."

"I love you more." A soft chaste kiss was shared between the two.

"Albus," A voice called its time for your punishment."

"I'll be right there dad."

"Come on hon, I'll be with you." Scorpius said.

"Then I'm ready for anything."


	5. Only voice in the world

**A/N Guys this chapter is really setting into the plot, it has a lot of family time, and I hope it makes you laugh. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter, but you know the singing stuff that was in the summary, well the whole story is mapped out in my head, and that music stuff is coming REALLY, REALLY soon! I just really have to make sure you know some things first. **

**And about all of the past mistakes in my writing actually in my uploading, that will be fixed. Chapter 2, I will fix that as soon as I can find it on my hard drive. So please bear with me for that little part! And if anyone is reading this IF you review would you please help me with something? I don't know if I should skip forward in time to the end of the summer to where all the good action will be happening (i.e. Hogwarts) or if I should play out the summer? Because frankly I'm running out of ideas for the summer I have one more and that's it, so if you could help me, I swear I could have the next one up bye Friday when I take my work break! And if you say stay with summer could you please try and give me an idea PLEASE! **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story life's been in the way so without further ado I present CHAPTER 5!**

-Part 5—

"Albus are you ready to tell us what's been bothering you?" Ginny Potter said to her youngest son.

"Not really no, but I have a feeling you're going to make me anyway."

"That's right." She said as her husband, Harry, joined her on the couch in the plush living room.

"Well," Albus stalled hoping his lover would take his hand and comfort him. "I've been having these…nightmares. And they're really creepy. And that's it. See you, love ya bye—"

"Not so fast young man," Harry scolded. "Sit back down. We're _defiantly_ not done here. What was the dream about?" As Albus retold his dreams, Harry's face became confused and angry and just a little bit hurt. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared and I thought it was just a dream. I'm still hoping it's just a dream. He—he said I was the chosen one, and that I had a secret, and that I couldn't screw it up, and I don't know what that means! And—and I'm really scared!" Albus started to cry in my mother arms.

"Hush, hush baby, its okay I _promise _it'll be okay." She soothed him.

"Is it possible that this could just be a cruel prank that someone set me up on?" Suddenly Scorpius was very hot. He knew who did this and why. Goyle—Gohn Goyle, he wants revenge so he's going to take it out on Albus, even though said boy did nothing to him.

"Yes" Scorpius whispered softly.

Albus turned to look at his boyfriend, "What do you mean 'yes'?" Al patted the seat next to him so that Scorpius could sit down and talk with the rest of the family that he was now, unofficially, in.

"I mean I think I know who did this and why."

"Well who is it then, I'll kill 'em! How dare they make my little angel cry!" Harry all but shouted as his wife nodded her head in agreement as well.

"I think it was Goyle—the _somewhat_ little one. His father must be mad at you so maybe he's hurting Al to get back at you…the thing is…well…I don't think the father knows about this. I don't think even _he_ is _that _stupid. He must know that if you mess with Al, there will be hell to pay."

The Potters let that sink in before any of them started tot talk at all. "I think that your theory may be correct Scorpius it sounds like it is. But how exactly would the _foolish, foolish _little boy be able to get into Al's head…literally?"

"Sweetheart maybe we should ask Hermione, the boy won't have all the answers. Never the less, thank you Scorpius you've really helped us today. You and Al are both excused… for now" Harry added as an afterthought.

"Thanks daddy," Al said sweetly, still a little ruffled up from the information he just heard.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, okay honey?" Ginny shouted as the boys walked outside to join the rest of the family they seemed to be hiding from.

"Yeah, got it," he called over his shoulder.

()

"Maybe some Quidditch will make you forget about that prat Goyle," Rose said to her favorite cousin. "Speaking of that, why are you not on the Quidditch team Al? Didn't the Captain—ah who is it this year, oh yeah Wood—ask you to join the team?"

"More like beg on her hands and knees." Hugo added in a voice so low you almost couldn't hear him, but miraculously everyone did, and everyone started to crack up.

"Uh yeah 'bout that, I'm scared of heights," Al said in a low voice as he slurred his words so that no one would be able to understand him.

"I'm sorry Alby—one more time?"

"I'm not Justin Bieber! No, no 'one more times'!"

Rose laughed at Al antics, "Come one please?" When Al still shook his head Rose had to use different tactics. "Okay," she drawled out in a too-happy-to-be-Rosie-voice. "If you really don't want to—Gottach!" She shouted as she Pulled Al's arms behind his back as his brother blocked him from moving or squirming at all. Albus was truly and utterly stuck. And he hated it. Rose knew he hated it.

"Lemme go, I said lemme go!"

"Not until you tell us!" James shouted at his little brother.

"Fine," Al said unenthusiastically "I, Albus Potter, am scared of heights! Are you happy now?"

"No," Hugo said instantly while everyone laughed.

"Yes but you're never happy!" Rose cried to her brother.

"I am too! …Just not around you guys…" The laughter pilled up again.

"Guys please let me go!" Al shouted.

"What are you going to do if they don't?" Scorpius asked. Stupid Slytherin Al thought cockily.

"I'll—I'll do…something! Something bad!" He shouted, as the other shuttered in 'fear'.

"Come on sweetie, just tell me." Scorpius begged his stubborn boyfriend.

Albus look to him for a moment before answering. "I'll only tell you Scorpy, no one else."

"Came I tell them than?" Scorpius inquired. Al nodded to him.

As Al moved closer Scorpius' nose caught a whiff of something heavenly—it was Albus! He smelled…like an angel. The smell was of vanilla, cinnamon and just a splash of lavender. He thought it was beautiful and sweet and just so …Albus, no it was…Ali. As Scorpius' mind continued to wander off thinking of sweet nothings Albus was thinking of what he might feel when he secret was out. Maybe his Uncle Ron would try to help him probably not his dad though, Harry was just _so_ busy as it was, and he didn't need this too.

"I—I'm scared of heights, okay? Please don't let your inner Slytherin take over Scorp, it's really not funny."

"I'm not laughing its okay baby. Do you want h—?"

"No!" Albus cut off, "honey—bear I'm fine. Really." Al added after seeing his lover's face.

"Well if you're sure…you are sure right? …Oh yup, yes you are, well what do we don now?"

"Let's go inside my cousins are so insanely well…Weasley."

"Hey!" Hugo shouted, "You know I'm your favorite! Don't act as if I'm like them!" He shouted causing laughter to fill the air once more. "So Al," he asked as the noise died down a bit. "What's your _big _secret?"

Albus paled but looked to Scorpius. Surely the love of this young life wouldn't tell…

()

"Dad… hey …DAD! Guess what…Al's afraid of heights! That's why he doesn't play with us!" James all but shouted to the entire family once the group misfits went inside seeing as it got too hot for them to be outside in the summer heat.

All Harry did was look to his son, as if he were scanning some kind of code the government was using; it great unsettled Albus almost to the point where he was shaking. "Do you hate me now?"

"Oh yeah, go up stairs and think about what you haven't done!" Harry laughed.

"You guys are so mean to me! So now, alas, I must go! I'm running away—to the kitchen," Albus murmured under his breath.

"Upstairs first."

"Fine." Ali said as he kissed his father goodbye.

"So what are we doing upstairs again?" Scorp asked Al.

"I think we _supposed _to be thinking about what I'm not doing…which I don't get at all; but than again my dad's pretty messed up in the head. Sad story really.

"How about instead we play with Starie?" Scorpius asked.

"That's a great idea! Hey Scorp have you ever heard me sing?" Al posed haphazardly.

"You're so random! …but no, I don't think I've ever heard you sing. Will you sing me a little song?"

"I'd be delighted too m'dear." Al said in a heavy unrecognizable accent which made Scorpius laugh.

"Come on." Scorpius said as he pulled Albus up the stairs to his room.

()

With Starie on the bed in Scorpius' hand Al got up, in his spacious room and began to sing an old favorite.

"_La, la, la, la— la, la, la, la—_

_I want you to love me, like I'm (hot) car ride._

_Always thinking of me— Doing what you like (uh—huh)_

_So boy forget about the world 'cause it's gonna be me and you— tonight."_

The usual fast—paced pop song sounded fine. But the way Albus sang it made it so much better. He slowed it down so much that it sounded like a beautiful love song. His higher voice range came out in this song. It was positively beautiful.

Scorpius was blown away. There really were angels living with us on earth, he thought, and Ali's one of them!

"_I'm gonna make ya bed for ya, then I'ma make you swallow you pride."_

Ali's usual soft voice was loud, but not obnoxiously so. When Al got to the chorus shivers began to form on Scorpius' arms and…well anywhere else they could too.

"_Want you to make feel like I' the only girl in the world—_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one you'll ever love-ah-ah-ove_

_(I) Want you to make me fell like I'm the only one who knows (your) heart!_

_(Ohhhh-a) I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world— ohhh-a!"_

Scorpius suddenly noticed that they were indeed not alone anymore and that Al's family had pilled in the spacious room.

"Oh my God Al! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us you could sing like _that_?" Ron Weasley exclaimed loudly, almost boomingly so.

"Sing like what?" He asked his ever standing smile still on his handsome little face.

"With so much…power and…feeling!" Rose piped up.

"What would you know of feeling?" He father asked her. "Who the bloody 'ell are you dating?"

"RONALD!" His wife scolded. Some things just never change Al thought.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I just do."

Suddenly all around Albus people were clapping—for him! He was finally great at something! Something that no one in the entire family was good at!

"Will you sing some more?" A voice from the back hollered, probably Fred, Al thought.

"I think I just need to be with people who are my height. Y'all are too tall for me!"

()

"Al, come on please?" James begged. Ever since people found out that Al Potter could sing—Broadway sing—people had been asking him to do it non- stop. Two weeks have past since everyone found out and Al has had no peace.

"No, bye I'm going in the kitchen." Al didn't hear James' sputter of "man!" For, when he got into the kitchen he heard people speaking in hushed tones.

"This is perfect though Al can enter and win, he's so good—" One voice said it sounded like his mother.

"—and if he doesn't want to! Just because Hogwarts is offering it doesn't mean he'll do it! He might not even get in!" A voice that sounded like Hermione piped up.

"She got a point," Al's father inputted, "Albus would be up against the entire school, for all we know someone could be better than him and he could lose it—then his Broadway dreams would be crushed. I don't want that for him."

"Yes, but mate, _you_ heard what that boy can do, it was bloody amazing!"

"Amazing or not Ron, we need to talk to him about this."

Well this is interesting, Al thought. Broadway, me. My voice. There must be some kind of mistake…am I really that good? Al stepped out form behind the wall he was hiding behind while listening to their conversation. "I want to do it."

"You don't even know what it is." Ron said to him.

"I don't care," he replied back. "As long as it gets me closer to Broadway, I don't care." He smiled.

**All uploads for this story will be on tuesdays, my glee day it can happen only if i get some reviews to know that people are reading this!**

**I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter but it had to be done. We're geting into the rising action so...YAY!**

** Lots of love,**

**~Abri!**

**P.S Sorry this was so short, but its here right! P.P.S sorry if there are any mistakes in this. **

The song used was Ariana Grande's version of only girl in the world. It's absoultly breath-taking if you listen it to, you'll know (or have a feel) for what Al's voice is like when he sings, it would really help with getting to know him, so listen to that!

Alright I'll shut up now!

BYE!


	6. sexual relations?

**I really hope y'all like where this story will be going. PM me if you have any questions! lots of love, Abri! R&R please, it makes me love you more!**

-Part 6—

Hard work.

Those two words owned the rest of Albus' summer. He was practicing on his voice, acting, and dancing. His feet really hurt! It turns out that Hogwarts is starting a program called _Triple Threat!_ The whole school is required to audition. But if you fill out a form you will be considered to be in the group. It's a huge deal. The letters came out two weeks ago explaining everything. Albus only had a two week head start on everyone else. For his audition song Albus is going to sing, "Don't Rain on my Parade" from one of his favorite musicals, Funny Girl!

"Again."

Ali sighed he was so tried, but he wanted to get in so badly, he sucked it up.

_ "Don't tell me to not to live, just sit and putter._

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade—_

_Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to,_

_If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!_

_Who told you, you're allowed to rain on my parade?_"

Al's voice was so excited and animated. It just caught your attention! And it didn't hurt that he had a very powerful voice with an exceptional range. Another couple of minutes passed by and Albus was finished the song. "Well?" He questioned his father, breathing heavily. He really wanted to sit down, but he, of course, couldn't.

"It's good. Very good, but it could be stronger in some places, especially at the ending where you're holding the note out. Remember not to rush, and remember where and where not to breathe. Other than that I liked it. Now you can have the rest of the day off." Albus gave his father a questioning look. Harry half smiled, half sighed. "It is to my understanding that Scorpius wishes to take you out tonight. He asked and everything! And I thought you really needed a break! So don't slack off now, princess if you wanna be the best it's gonna take a lot!"

"Princess?" Albus questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"It's a new nickname for you since your boyfriend _stole _the other one!" Harry joked. "Do you like it?"

"Oddly enough, yeah I do." Ali paused, "so can I head upstairs to change into something sexier—I mean—less smelly?"

Harry glared at his youngest son's boyfriend when he walked into the room. "What did I do?" Scorp said kissing Ali square, hard, and full on his lips. Albus moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover, making them closer. Scorp then, began to pick Albus up by his bum, where Al wrapped his long, perfectly muscled legs around Scorpius' waist. Both of them began to moan because of the contact.

"Score, god I need you." Al moaned into Scorpius' lips quietly.

"Oh, Albie!" Scorpius moaned much louder than he intended to.

Harry cleared his throat. "Now I'm not so sure I want you two going out tonight…" Harry drawled, as the boys untangled themselves, blushing the entire time.

"Sorry daddy—"

"Did you forget that I was here? Watching you two dry hump and moan was not on my 'to do list' today!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I—"

"You promised me Scorpius! Don't you dare break it!" Harry shouted as he walked away.

()

"What was all that about?" Ali questioned as he and Scorpius lay on his bed, their hands entwined.

Scorpius decided to come clean to his beloved, no pun intended… "Baby." Al grunted that he was listening. "I made a promise with your father, saying that I would never have sex with you."

Slowly Albus sat up on the bed. "You don't want me?" Albus sounded like he was going to cry. So, when Scorpius started to see wet, hot tears roll down Albus' beautiful face, he shouldn't have been surprised. But he was, more than ever. He singlehandedly brought the love of his life to tears.

"Albie, you don't know how much I love you and how much I want you! You remember what happened down stairs, right?" He nodded 'yes'. "Well I totally forgot about that promise. All I wanted to do then was, have my extremely wicked way with you. I wanted to make you scream with pleasure! I still do— now more than ever!"

"You really mean that?" Scorpius nodded. "Then break the promise. Please! I know you want me, and I want you, we'll be safe and wear condoms!" Albus put his hand on the crotch of Scorpius' jeans. He felt all of Scorpius' desire for him, and it made him smile.

Scorpius gave in. "Oh God I want you so badly! Yes baby tonight I'll make sweet love to you! But we have to be careful! Okay baby?" Albus jumped on him to kiss him, to show his happiness.

"Oh honey, finally! I get to finally feel all of you inside me. I can't wait…but where are we going for our date?"

Scorpius had to rethink his date now. "I'll tell your father its dinner, a movie, a walk and we'll stay at my house and we'll be back by morning."

Ali cocked a perfect eyebrow, "and what will we really be doing honey?" Albus whispered seductively in his lovers' ear. Al kissed the outside of Scorp's ear. And he moaned.

"Oh God, I said tonight not now! Bab—baby if you don't stop now, I'll screw you into the mattress without a second thought. And you would and wouldn't like that. Wouldn't because I know you want your first time to be romantic and loving. And you would 'cause…you know." Albus nodded and blushed.

()

"Ginny, I think Albus and Scorpius want to have sex." Harry said when he walked into the kitchen after his mini rant to his son's boyfriend.

"Of course they do Scorpius is almost sixteen and Al's turning fourteen! It's all they think about!" Ginny Potter said as she prepared the lunch for her family and a few friends.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry questioned.

"Harry you know Scorpius is older than him."

"Yeah but not by that much, explain that to me, please."

"When Scorpius was born he wasn't born before the school's cutoff date, like Albus. And because of that his parents didn't have to register him until a year later. But a family crisis happened and it slipped their minds. So yes, Scorpius is older than Al. He the oldest in the year and Albus is the youngest in the year; because the same thing happened to him except he born a year later than Scorpius and we didn't forget to register him. So Scorpius should be taking his O. right now. But it's that not a big deal. And they wouldn't have sex. I know my little baby boy. He would never do that."

"If you say so," Harry muttered to himself, and kissed his wife's cheek just before he left the room again.

()

"Alright boys be safe don't do anything stupid, owl me from the Malfoy's in the morning, okay baby?" Albus nodded. He was so ready and excited, but somehow still calm enough for his parents to not suspect anything.

"BYE!" Both boys yelled as they walked at the door. Ali, with a small bag filled with quills, ink, items for sex and a book for both of them, and Scorpius with his wallet and soap and extra condoms.

They caught the Knight Bus a bit up the block towards the small town that was near the Potters. When they got they told Stan to take them to a very nice hotel. Fifteen minutes later they were outside a very expensive looking place. They went up to the front desk and asked for the honeymoon suit, when they got it, they took the elevator up. (Where Scorpius freaked out because he couldn't understand how it was moving. Albus tried to hold back his giggle.) When they got off the elevator and opened their room door, the first thing they did was kiss.

The kisses started out slow and sweet and very innocent. But as their desire became more known to the other, the kisses started to become hungry and desperate, but the love that they started with was still there. They both doubted that it would ever go away. They didn't want it to ever leave. Ever.

Slowly but surely they started to undress each other. They caressed every part of their partners' body. Scorpius quickly started to dominate Albus. And Al was letting him. Scorp climbed on top of Albus who was clad in nothing but his boxer-briefs, and Scorpius in midnight blue boxers. They started into one another's eyes for almost a full minute. As if to say 'are you sure that you want this?' to each other.

"Scorpius I'm so glad that my first time will be with the man I want to be with forever."

"Me too, except his name's Albie Malfoy."

Al smirked, "smart arse!" Albus reached into his bag to take out ink and put it by the bedside table. Scorpius raised and eyebrow. "I have to write something later!"

"Can I say something baby?"

"Of course!"

"Well, here goes…everything." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I love you, Albus you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that ever will happen. I know you're the one for me. I was done looking after I saw your beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes." Ali had tears in his eyes from Scorpius' impromptu speech.

"Make love to me." Al whispered softly in his lovers' ear.

"As you wish," Scorpius said.

()

The kissing started out slow and sweet and managed to remain that way for a while until Ali started moan his lovers' name. "I need you." Al breathed. Scorp rolled the condom onto his erect penis, and then he bathed it in lube. He really didn't want to hurt Al in anyway whatsoever. When he had enough lube on him to last a year, he put some onto his finger to stretch Albus. "You're sure?" Scorpius whispered.

"I've never been surer. I don't care about our ages I need you, Score." Scorpius inserted his finger into Albus' tight, tight hole. Albus hissed out.

"Are you okay Al, we'll st—"

"No, keep going." Scorpius inserted his finger in again. It slid smoothly in and out of Albus. Ali slowly adapted to the new feeling and actually started to like it a bit. He mewled loudly while Scorpius entered another finger. Scorpius stared to stroke inside his hole making him practically scream aloud in pleasure. Scorp scissored his fingers in his beloved. "More," Al said as he grasped the bed sheets in pleasure.

"As you wish," Scorpius added, yet, another finger in Albus who rolled his eyes in pleasure. Scorpius was brushing up against his prostate, sending bolts of electricity throughout his body. Albus started to moan happily. Soon Scorpius added a fourth finger in Albus. "I think you're ready."

Albus gulped. He was. Scorpius lined himself up with his boyfriend's entrance. He looked into Albus eyes, almost for his consent. Albus smiled lightly. Scorpius tried to slide in, but didn't go in the right way. "Here lemme help baby," Albus adjusted his body and Scorpius' manhood went fit perfectly in side of Albus. "Oh, oh Scorp you feel so good, so big, and so full." Albus moaned.

Scorpius' thrusts were slow and deliberate. Each time he went into Albus, he hit that spot that just drove him over the edge! Albus was in pure heavenly, bliss. The sex they had was not like the kind in the movies. Their sex was loud. But in a different way, their bodies made the kind of sound when air gets trapped in between. It sounded almost like a fart. So, Albus did what anyone else would do if the love of their life was making love to you, with perfect bone chilling eye contact.

He laughed.

"What so funny," Scorpius questioned Albus she he momentary stopped his thrusts.

"It sounds so funny." At this his boyfriend began to smile.

"Yeah I suppose it does."

"Scorpius I thought that I'd be— Oh sweet JES—US!" Scorpius started to thrust erratically causing Al to moan and wither underneath him again. Al's hands were all over the place, in his hair, in Scorpius' hair; his hands accidentally hit the ink that was on the bedside table, causing it to fall on them. Not one of them noticed. Al's hand reached his lover's back and Scorpius felt something cold and wet on it. But before Scorpius had time to ask questions, he heard Al scream again, this time, however, he knew that Albus came for him. Scorpius wanted to come so badly but couldn't, he was almost there. Just then Albus took one of Scorpius' nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it, as he took his free hand that wasn't in Scorpius' hair, to play in his cum. When Scorpius saw that Albus was paying with his own cum, he lost it, Scorpius came deep and hard into Albus' tight, abused hole. Albus didn't feel any kind of liquid because of the condom. But he did feel the heat of the cum. Al moaned at the feeling.

When Scorpius slid out of Albus and took off the condom far away from Albus, he noticed something wasn't quite right. He was covered in ink! There were handprints—Al's prints—on his back! Along with smears and a few lip shaped blotches. "Uh, hon, why am I covered in ink?"

"What do you mean—oh my god you look so funny!" Albus looked dead tired and so happy and something shown in his eyes. Something was gone from them. His innocence maybe, he looked more mature and calmer but at the same time his eyes showed excitement.

"So do you, you've even got it on your lips!" Albus tried to check but Scorp kissed them making his lips just as inky. "We have to shower, you know that right?" Scorpius said against Al's lips.

"Yeah, but Scorp could we nap first, please you really went all out on me?" Scorpius tried to look embarrassed but all that came across was smug happiness.

"Sure, I love you, Albie." Scorpius whispered as he slid in bed with Albus.

"I love you too, Scorpy." Albus said in his sleepy, mezzo voice. Scorpius held Albus tightly while they slept.

()

When the boys awoke four hours later it was around dinner time. They need to get to the Manor, in fact if they weren't there in two hours they were beyond bused. So the boys grabbed a shower together and had the sexiest foreplay known to man it's what they would've done last night, but they were too eager to wait. While in the shower, Al gave his boyfriend the blowjob he always wanted to do. To say the least Scorpius was beyond pleased.

Al and Scorpius went down into the lobby of the hotel where Scorpius paid for the room that they used and then floo-ed them to the Manor here they greeted by Draco. "Boys you're early, by an hour exactly. Is everything okay?" Draco asked while he twirled Albus as he giggled. Then ruffled his son's hair and kissed his cheek lovingly. At that moment Mrs. Malfoy walked into the room giggling. Scorpius' eyes got very wide and he looked disturbed. It was such a funny sight. "Well anyway boys, everything you guys will need is upstairs. Now Ali, we trust you two to be responsible, can you guys do that?"

"Yes," Scorpius and Albus said in unison.

"Good. Dinner is in two hours boys, have fun…or not. I don't care." Draco said. Albus raised his manicured eyebrow at him questioningly. "Sorry force of habit. Bye boys, see you soon!"

"Yeah, bye, dad."

Al and Scorpius climbed up the stairs to get to Scorpius' room. Once they were inside the lavish room Al sat on the bed and was very quiet. "Baby what's wrong?" Scorpius' asked.

"Nothing Score, I just—I don't know."

"Are you regretting what we did baby?"

"NO!" Al shouted, "and I never will, I loved it all of it even the queefing."

Scorpius laughed, "It was rather loud wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I just feel…different."

"Good different or bad different, Al?"

"Better than good, I feel alive and amazing and—so very, very sleepy."

Scorpius only stared at Al when he said that. "You, Albus Potter, are a piece of work, but I love you for it."

"Of course you do I'm amazing." Al yawned out his standard response, while his boyfriend chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Goodnight Scorpy."

"Goodnight Albus." "Good Lord I love you." But alas, Albus could hear no more, he was asleep in the giant bed, dreaming a beautiful, blissful, happy dream. Scorpius could not wait to wake up next to him in the morning.


	7. It's true

-7-

"Perhaps you should tell the boy."

"Are you crazy Dean? He wouldn't know what to do with this information!" Harry sat down in the shiny silver chair in the doctor's office—Dean's office.

"Harry, Albus can get pregnant. If I could get pregnant I would want to know so I'm always safe."

"Well he isn't doing anything, Dean. I know my little angel." Dean sighed and gave up. He knew well enough to never pick a fight with a Gryffindor, especially if the Gryffindor was Harry Potter.

"Fine Harry, you win, don't tell him what purely affects him, make sure he _never _knows!"

Harry glared at Dean before he sighed.

"Dean, I'm scared."

()

"Wake up sleepy head!" Scorpius shouted to Albus as he lay under the covers haphazardly.

"Noooooooooo! I'm don't wanna get up," he shouted. Draco walked into his son's room. Scorpius gave his father a look for help, Draco smirked at him.

"Not even for chocolate chip pancakes, Ali?"

Suddenly Albus' head popped out from under the covers. He ran downstairs as he called, "food!" Both Malfoy's chuckled lightly, almost in unison.

Just as Scorpius was about to head downstairs as well his father pulled him back. "I know what you two did Scorpius, and quite frankly I astounded at you. How could you take his innocence from him, did you hurt him, do you know what could happen to him, boy!" Draco's vice grip snuck into his son's arm leaving half crescents into his flesh. Scorpius didn't flinch.

Scorpius slowly removed his arm out of his father's death grip, looked him straight in the eye, schooled his features, and glared. His exact twin wore the same expressionless expression as he spoke. "Well," Draco prompted.

"Yes father I did indeed know what could happen to Albus we were not protected. His father already told me the consequences of our actions if we did not do so, and seeing as I am not ready to be a father nor, do I feel that my partner is ready to be a mother we were protected. We consummated our love that night. I asked him a millions time before if he were sure and he claimed he was. I love him very deeply, though I doubt anyone will ever believe me because we're so young. Nevertheless, make no mistake father; I would rather die than hurt that boy. I mean that. If I were to make an unbreakable vow upon it I would live forever. This love can't be stopped and it won't be. I won't let it." Draco looked positively stunned by his son's heartfelt monologue. "He's my everything, father."

Draco nodded and walked out of the room. He was utterly silent, except in his whisper of, "it's true".

()

When Scorpius joined his boyfriend downstairs he was greeted to the sight of him shoveling food down his throat.

"Albus I didn't know you were suicidal." Scorpius said nonchalantly.

Albus' eyes popped out of his head. "I'm not, Scorp."

"Really?" Scorpius raised a blond eyebrow at him. "Then stop trying to kill yourself and eat like a normal human being." Albus smiled at him.

"I can't eat like a normal human being Scorp, because I am extraordinary!"

"You know," Draco butted in, "the word extraordinary is literally extra and ordinary put together. Seeing as this is the case, there should be nothing stopping you from eating like I haven't been starving the you for weeks." Scorpius busted out laughing.

"Oh, point to Malfoy!" Scorpius fist pumped. Albus groaned. "What's wrong baby, tummy ache?" Scorpius' entire demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. He went from teasing to first time father.

"No," Albus started, "I'm just dating the biggest dork in all of the world that's all." Albus laughed at his boyfriend's expression.

"Oh, that's all is it? Oh, just you wait Al, wait till I get you back at your house I will tickle you until you can't breathe and—"

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple and eat." As Albus' hand reached for his food, Draco pulled his plate away from him. "Not you, l think you might explode."

Scorpius smiled into his bacon as he tried to stifle his chortle. Albus wacked him on the back of his head. Draco smiled at the two.

()

Three weeks later Albus was, again, practicing for his audition. It was less than a week away, but Albus was starting to hate his song choice now. It didn't matter to him that he sounded great. He couldn't get into the song anymore its lost its touch. Albus frowned. "What's wrong Albie, do you want to take it again?" Harry asked patiently. Albus wanted to scream.

"Actually dad, can we be done for the day?" Albus was bone tried. His love was starting to fade for preforming. It was his dream and he wanted it, but now? His father was pushing him so hard it didn't even seem as if it were for him anymore. It was for Harry.

"Al there's still so much to do, I don't know if—"

"We're done for the day dad." Albus walked away. He knew he'd get hell for walking away from his father, but here and now, he didn't care. It had to be done.

()

"All aboard who's going aboard!" Albus turned towards his father, kissed his cheek, and hugged him before jumping back onto the train for the long, cozy ride to Hogwarts. Albus turned and found Scorpius next to him. _Where he always was_, Albus thought.

"Come on, let's find our friends." Scorpius whispered into Albus' ear slowly. I haven't seen you in weeks I need a little one on one time with you." Scorpius bite his boyfriend's earlobe. Albus giggled and hugged him.

"You'll get yours, don't you worry _big_ boy," Albus drawled. "Come on I bet they're all _dying _to see us again!"

"You do know that the _second_ we find their compartment they're going to ask if we had sex, right?" Scorpius whispered conscious of the throng of excess ears around them.

"I know, Scorp, but they're our best friends. If we can't tell them than we shouldn't have done it." Scorpius looked into Albus' fire emerald eyes and saw nothing but seriousness absorbed in them.

"You're right. Let's tell them." Their eyes met. Scorpius leaned down to kiss Al. The world disappeared into utter darkness and all was silent as their lips edged closer and closer to each other. They were so close to touching. Scorpius could almost count all the shade of green in Albus' eyes. A soft pair of lips descended upon his own briefly, before being ripped apart.

"Hey guys!" A girl with bouncy brown hair cried. "We've been looking all over for you. Come on, we've got questions, you've got answers—"

"Oh she _so_ has Herpes, look at her trying to hide it!"

"Horny bitch—"

"—Anyway," the brunette butted in again. "Come with us before all these wanna be Victoria Justices come on. You both know I can't stand the sound of their voice!" The foursome led the couple into an empty compartment, currently sporting a great country lakeside view of London.

"So," a boy started, "spill, _everything_."

Albus and Scorpius gulped.

It was going to be an embarrassing, _long_ ride back to Hogwarts, indeed.

**()**

**Reviews make me think someone's actually reading this and they make chapters come out *crickets* ...you don't care. :)**


	8. The Argument

** For Albus song go to Youtube and type in:**

/watch?v=FPHhNuSdrYE&list=FL4Ar5Cjn2jARpWA9lmcHebw&index=3

**P.s I'm am so sorry, please don't kill me for this. It had to be done! You'll see why in the future, don't cry my little babies, i love you all. And see how quickly I updated. Look at me, caring and all.**

**Smut! **

**Enjoy...please don't kill me; all mistakes are mine (no beta, *sad music*) and please Review they make chapters pop out like bunnies!**

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter... Let me know.**

* * *

><p>-Part 8-<p>

"You, make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on!" David sang as he jumped up on Scorpius, scaring the living shit out of him.

"Argh!" Scorpius cried as he started to fall off the seat in the compartment.

"Got 'cha," Albus said as he caught him. Scorpius murmured his thanks. "So," Albus said trying to start a conversation that was _not_ about his sex life. He and Scorpius had told their friends that they, indeed, had sex with one another. "David whose a horny bitch?" The blond boy stopped jumping up and down to shoot a confused look Albus' way. Albus sighed. "Before, remember outside you and Bryan were talking about some girl who y'all thought had Herpes." Realization flickered into David's eyes and Bryan joined their chat.

"Yes, Bry," David mocked-questioned.

The brunette boy tapped his index finger to his chin, pretending to think on the matter. "Why I believe, if I'm not mistaken of course—"

"When are you ever?" The blond, David, interrupted.

"I'm not, but I've been told repeatedly that it sounds nicer when I lie."

"Ah," said David, "continue!"

"It was Dawn Sore; also known as the sluttiest bird in the entire world."

"God I hate her!" Melissa cried. "She stole my last boyfriend away from me, remember, Al?"

Albus' eyes popped a bit. "_You_ had a boyfriend?" Scorpius, David, and Bryan all laughed.

Melissa's expression turned grave. "Oh that's not funny Albus." She pouted.

"Yes it is!" David cried as he started another wave of laugher directed at her. Melissa glared at him and he sobered up immediately, looking remorseful. "Sorry," he murmured quietly. A look past between the two and when David looked away both of their cheeks were stained with red. Scorpius smirked and locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"Why she steal David—I mean Josh away from you?" If it's even possible Melissa's blush deepened at Bryan's "mistake".

"She found him attractive and found his penis to be a length more suited to her and her _"needs"_. And I, for one, am extremely glad that boyfriend-steeling-bitch caught something. It's about time anyway!"

"Well," Scorpius said as he rose from his seat next to Albus. "As much fun as it is listening to your penis stories I have to pee—"

"Nus." David added. The occupants of the compartment laugh.

"I have to penis; because _that_ makes sense!" Scorpius cried good naturedly. When Scorpius reentered the compartment, the train ride's conversation had become solely focused on people the group wished would fall down a well and never be found. And it remained until the kids were told by the Head Boy to, "get the fuck off the train before I make it run you over."

"Such a nice boy," Bryan said.

"Indeed, so calm and loving, great Head." David said.

"He gives great head?" Melissa asked shocked.

"How am I supposed to know?" David snapped at her as they all started to pack up their things and leave the train.

"Well…"

"Not funny," he snapped again as everyone left.

"Yes it is." Scorpius whispered.

()

"In conclusion," Headmaster Slughorn stated, "the mandatory auditions for Triple Threat will be in two days. It is in my knowledge that all students were aware of this if not ready yourselves. One boy and one girl will be selected from each year to be in the group, only if they have selected 'yes' to the group. Only two. I cannot stress that enough. Just because Professors Stevens and Golden do not place you in the group does not mean you are not good enough. There is simply a small amount of space." Slughorn surveyed the throng of students his gaze rested on the Slytherin table were Scorpius rested. "Now that I've officially talked all of your ears off, I think the fest can begin now." Several students smiled at this news; Albus was not one of them.

"You okay," Scorpius mouthed to him from across the hall.

Albus shook his head no. He really wasn't.

()

It was time. Because third years were the absolute lowest age group Triple Threat would take they auditioned last. Now it was Albus' turn. Melissa and Bryan commented that he seemed "different" and "kinda sad bro," about this, and for good reason. About five minutes before his audition Albus made the choice to switch his audition song, but to what he did not know. As he walked onto the stage and went through the rundown of the group and what it was about the perfect song came into his mind. His father would never approve of this.

"Okay Albus," Professor Golden said. "What will you be singing for us today."

He took a deep breath. "I will be singing _Clarity_ by Zedd." Professors Golden and Steven were shocked at his news. All day long they heard students singing show tunes or very popular wizarding songs, but never _this_. Some unknown muggle band. They thought Albus was out of his mind.

"Ar—are you sure you want to perform that song mister Potter? My records say that your original song was _Don't Rain on My Parade_ why don't you just—I mean why are you changing your song?"

Albus was panicking inside until a thought occurred to him. "I'll tell you what. If I make the group I'll tell you why." He said coolly as they gasped at his sheer boldness. Professor Stevens wrote something down. Albus didn't care.

Before Albus begun he gave a copy of the sheet music he was holding to a man in the accompaniment as he whispered, "sorry 'bout this mate. I just couldn't do it any longer." The man smiled kindly, just as Albus' father does—rather _used to_— when he talked to Albus. The slow music started to play for Albus when the second beat was played he jumped into the song in his alto/second soprano range.

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time"<em>

Albus thought of Scorpius when he sung this. Although they had their fights that sometimes ended in a sobbing Albus and a groveling Scorpius; Albus wouldn't change a thing about it. Albus looked into Professor Golden's dark brown eyes as he sang. His expression had totally changed from _why in the _hell_ are you singing this_ to _Oh, that's why…_ Albus smirked.

_"Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again<em>

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why"<em>

Albus hit a beautiful high not shocking both professors. They scribbled some more stuff down. Albus tried his best to care.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"<em>

Again Albus found himself thinking of his boyfriend and all of the times some random passerby on the street looked at them with hatred in their eyes, glared at them, or even shouted rude comments towards them. Albus thought of how brave Scorpius had been when he wasn't and how much crap Scorpius put up with he was in "one of his moods". The action made silent tear slowly fall down his face. Albus didn't try to hide them as he had done in the past, no. He was proud of them.

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
>It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense<br>Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
>If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you<em>

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<br>If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_Why are you my clarity?  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>Why are you my clarity?  
>Why are you my remedy?<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"<em>

He ended with another rather fabulous high note and expected to be met with silence he was quite shocked to find that Scorpius, his friends, and his brother snuck in to hear him. James had an odd expression on his face; his friends were beaming as they clapped endearingly and obnoxiously loud. Scorpius on the other hand had nothing but love and pride in his eyes. "I love you," he mouthed to Albus. Albus mouthed it back.

"Well thank you mister Potter you are free to leave expect the results of your performance by Friday. Albus made to take back his sheet music from the musician when he spoke.

"I actually was quite hoping to keep this son, it would mean a great deal to me if I could." The man looked nervously up at Albus, who smiled lovingly towards the man as if he were Scorpius.

"Then by all means keep it." Albus walked off stage, but before he reached the last of the steps that originally lead to the stage, someone spoke.

"Mister Potter, something happened to you while you were on stage. It was as if you simply forgot the rest of us were here."

Albus cleared his throat. "Err, yeah. I thought about someone who helped me realize something about myself."

"May I ask who, Mister Potter," Professor Stevens asked politely.

"My boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus replied coolly.

"What did he help you realize, Mister Potter?"

"That I'm certifiably insane."

"That is all?"

"And he still loves me."

"Ah, I see sir, well you are free to go. Please notify the next person is their turn." Albus walked out of the large chamber and into the dimly lit corridor as he friends and family followed him. When Albus caught hold of Scorpius he held him so tight it must have hurt. Scorpius held him even tighter.

"I love you," Albus whispered, "so, _so_ much."

"I love you more, Albie." The two continued to hug and forgot of the world around them. After a few minutes one of their friends cleared their throat silently asking them to get a fucking room. They complied happily. But before the two made it too far James called Albus back for a moment.

"Al, dad's going to have a fit over what you did," he whispered-shouted, as the two walked away from the rest of the world.

"I know."

"_What_ are you going to do? He worked so hard."

"Too hard," Albus grumbled.

"Exactly!" James smirked as if he won something that mattered.

"Don't you get it? He worked me so hard I started to hate the song. He took the joy out of performing for me. That's how bad it was. James did you know he wouldn't let me sleep unless I got it perfect? I couldn't see Scorpius for a while if certain parts were not done to his _impossible_ satisfaction. Hum? Did ya? He almost ruined my summer. I love him, but it felt like he was doing it for him. I wanted something more meaningful and he—he wanted the generic same old, same old." Albus got in James' face. "I felt _used_, James. Like I was merely a pawn in his unlived dream. That's why I did what I did. I chose what meant the most to me."

"You mean Scorpius? I think you guys won't last and I don't want to see you get hurt." James took a step back and placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder. Albus glared at him and shook him off. James sighed in exasperation. "Just make sure you make him work for your goodies. Okay, Al?" James started to walk back to the group.

"He already worked for them." James stopped dead in his tracks.

"What in the _bloody _HELL do you mean?" James shouted drawling attention to the two, which Albus did not appreciate

"I mean," he continued to whisper in hopes that James would too. "That he has already worked for my, as you so crudely put it, goodies."

"Are you a virgin, Albus?" James said as he circled his brother in the corridor.

"What kind of—"

"Answer it!"

Albus held his head high. "No, I'm not."

James fell against the closest wall. "Oh my wizard _god_ you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"It's not the end of the world James, cheer up—"

"Shut up, shut up! You're a horny, little, skanky, whore I can't believe you would do this. You're probably sleeping with the whole damn school. Sucking everybody's cock."

Albus' face broke momentarily. "No, James, let me explain we felt that—"

"I'm going to tell everyone, including dad and then you'll be—Ugh!" Albus swung his fist. James fell to the floor and did not move.

"Al!" Scorpius yelled as people started to gather around James. "What happened why did you punch him? How—oh." Scorpius winced in sympathetic pain. "Good punch," he murmured as a slight smile passed by his lips. Scorpius yanked him away from the forming crowed before any of the stupid students could make a connection between the two. When the lovers got to an empty classroom Albus told his boyfriend everything. "Good lord, James. You practically did it to yourself…" Albus gasped suddenly. "What baby, what?"

"What if this disqualifies me from the group?"

"I thought you didn't want to be in anymore. You sure were acting like it."

"At first, I didn't, despite what my sheet said, but after seeing you in the audience with that look on your face…I want it to happen again, the look I mean."

"And it will. Don't sweat this. Okay baby? We'll figure something out." Albus nodded against the soft material of Scorpius' robes and hugged him again.

"Honey?"

"Yes," Scorpius answered.

"I need you."

"I need you too, Albie."

"No," Albus pulled away. "I _need _you."

"Oh," Scorpius gasped. Albus slid down his boyfriend's body and nestled his face in Scorpius' clothed cock. "_Oh,_" he moaned lowly. Albus undid the button to Scorpius' trousers and slowly started to slide them off. "Wait." Albus stopped. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's been a while and I really want you inside of me."

"Here in a classroom, really Al?"

"It's a fantasy of mine! Please can we just…"

Scorpius blushed as he glanced around the almost barren room. His gaze stopped on the huge desk occupying most of the front of the room. "Alright baby."

Albus smiled and finished taking off Scorpius' pants and underwear. He looked over Scorpius' long, thick cock and whispered, "all mine."

"Yeah baby." Albus smirked. He kissed the cock's leaking head and sucked the very tip, causing Scorpius to whimper. Albus then took it farther and farther until his nose was in Scorpius' platinum blond pubic hair. Scorpius moaned. Albus began to bob his head harder and faster, forcing the cock to touch the back of this throat with every thrust. Albus fire green eyes looked up into his boyfriend's. Albus took the cock out of his mouth and spit on it, causing Scorpius to moan even louder. He then took it back into his mouth, but momentarily turned his head so the cock was against his cheek, and thrusted so that it kept hitting his smooth, wet cheek.

"Fuck, baby. Just like that. Oh yeah. Oh I wanna fuck that tight little arse!"

Albus laughed around Scorpius' cock, making him moan again. Suddenly, he hollowed out his cheeks and Scorpius lost it. He placed his hands on the back of Albus' head forcing him to continuously deep throat him harder and faster than he had even done before. Albus made a gagging sound, but Scorpius ignored it, going even faster. "Relax your throat baby. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum I'm gonna—" Scorpius suddenly shot his hot seed down Albus' throat. Albus swallowed all of the bitter-sweet liquid like a pro. Scorpius let go of Albus' head quickly. "Are you okay, did I—"

"Fuck me," Albus interrupted. "_Hard_." Scorpius eyes darkened.

"How hard," he asked in his deep voice.

"I don't want to know my name!" The two shared a tender kiss before Scorpius started to undress Albus.

"Baby?"

"Yes?" Albus moaned as Scorpius splattered wet kisses along his jaw, starting a hickey.

"Why don't you want to remember your name?"

"Because I've had a hard day and need a good fucking," Albus laughed.

"So this has nothing to do with James?" Scorpius asked seriously as he continued to kiss Albus' neck as he untied his tie until Albus pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to make sure this is what you really want and you're not doing it to spite James."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it was okay if I was doing this for the wrong reason before when I was sucking your dick?"

Scorpius gasped. "No!"

"Scorpius how could you? How could you ask me that now, and be annoyingly persistent, but before when you got something you dropped this shit! _Why_ would you even do that?"

"Why—Why? I was just trying to make everything better!" Scorpius yelled with anew fire in his eyes a fire that matched Albus'.

"Well congratulations! You made it worse."

"Albie—boo." Scorpius reached a hand out to touch Albus.

"Get the fuck away from me. God I can't believe I did that!" Albus stormed to the door, but before he could get out Scorpius grabbed his hand.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry can we just forget this and get back to what we were doing?"

Albus glared at him. "Not on your life _big boy_." Albus opened the door; Scorpius made to follow him out. "If you value your life," Albus said, "_d__on't_ follow me out. I can't even_ look_ at you right now. And quite frankly I don't really want to!"

"Albus!"

"What!" He shot back, snapping his head back again, the beginning of tears gathering in his eyes.

"Are we still together, or did I ruin the best thing I ever had?" Albus looked at him long and hard.

"I'll let you know."

Scorpius' face broke into a million pieces, "baby," he whispered painfully. "Please."

Albus started to cry. "Don't follow me. Just—" He looked up. "I don't know." Scorpius saw his chance.

"What don't you know, baby?"

"What to do with you. I think I just need a minute." Albus buried his face in his hands, sobbing into them. Scorpius felt a spear go through his heart.

"I'm sorry this whole thing is my fault. Please baby I'm sorry I'll never do anything this stupid again." Albus looked up at him. "Especially now. You need me right now."

"I need you all the time, but just let me alone for the night. I need to cool off before I really speak with you."

Scorpius was shocked. "But you _hate_ sleeping alone!"

Albus looked him dead in the eye. "I know, maybe a bit of time apart will do us some good."

No this _couldn't_ be happening.

"What are you saying?" Scorpius asked very quickly. "Are you—are we over? Baby I said I was—"

"Just give me the night to think...Okay?"

Albus kissed his head and walked out of the room with messy sex hair. He never heard Scorpius' whisper, "please."

Scorpius was _beyond_ pissed.


End file.
